PROJECT: The Four Horsemen
by Emzo456
Summary: Four demigods, broken , betrayed and downright shunned turn to the only thing they can do : join the Avengers. Life is insane after that. How will they cope? Deep, insightful and dark, this story delves deep into secrets and lies buried over time.FLAMERS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1: Kasey

**HAI! Alright it was brought to my attention that thefirst chapter of this story was messed up. Fanfiction wasn't being nice and I guess when I fixed it I didn't really...lol**

**Oh disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR PJO**

* * *

Dec. 19 2:27 p.m

Central park, NY

CONQUEST: I sighed as I fell from a portal into central park. Sandy clothes equals a grumpy and uncomfortable Kasey Collins. Ducking behind a tree., I changed into a fresh set of jeans and a turquoise tank top. Adding my trademark black leather jacket and white fedora, I sat down next to a close by duck pond. I had no need for linen because I wasn't going to do any more magic. I kept my wand and other things just in case. No longer was I Kasey Collins, TWIN sister to Duke Collins:a trickster and liar.I was a girl searching for the agency S.H.E.I.L.D heard from a mortal.

Getting out a sketch book I began to sketch ideas for a new tattoo for my sleeves of them on my arms. Honestly most of the mortal tattoos I got when I was I got addicted to them. I really loved the ones that were written in chinese characters it said Freedom of Expression, Love and Harmony. Another one was the horse running vertically up my left forearm. The other ones were ridiculous like an Egyptian god, Shu, the god of wind. Not like they were bad or anything it was just kind of stupid. Another couple were hieroglyphics like Fast, Silent, Grace and others.

Beginning to sketch I started a portrait; it showed boy of 19 or 20 crouching in a duck pond with a sword at his belt. His hair was spiky and a dark brown, his eyes a deep sierra brown that you could lose yourself wore a pair of cargo pants, black t-shirt and had a dark, angry expression, like the one I had when Duke acted hero like when he didn't actually save the day. It was me who saved his arse!

A splash startled me and I looked up. I almost dropped my notebook! It was the boy in my picture!

* * *

**FLAMERS ACCEPTED**


	2. Bonus Chapter 1: Kasey's Past

**BONUS CHAPTERRRR 1! Kasey's past.**

Kasey screamed in defiance at the demon. She had just destroyed one of many. The demons had overrun the Sea of Chaos. They were just outside the 345th Nome and about to get over run. This battle wasn't going too well for the magicians of the British Nome. If they didn't win, sweet, young Kelly would die. So many others too! Rena, Marcus, Jessamine, even 20 year old Seth.

With renewed energy, Kasey fought on.

"Come on Kase you can do this." She mumbled to herself

Slashing a rock- headed demon to shreds, she whirled and danced around enemies gracefully. Cheese magicians pelted demons with cheddar and Swiss. There was destruction all around. The magicians were almost down and magically exhausted. A follower in the path of Set was battling a HUGE block-headed demon in avatar form. Fires had started everywhere and people and demons were screaming alike. Making a split- second decision, Kasey did something she didn't do in a while. She willed her avatar, the god Shu, to form. The avatar was a light grey almost like smoke. A headdress made of feathers formed on the head and a staff with a snake curled round was in the left hand. By far the British Nome hasn't seen any avatar stronger than hers. The last time she used her Avatar it almost killed her and destroyed the Nome. Since then she vowed never to use it. She did though, and it nearly did kill her.

Filled with outrage and pain at the demons she formed a tornado, unconsciously. It sucked up demons and sent them flying. Careful to the magicians below her, she fought for control with Shu. Shu wanted to destroy the Nome and everything else, Kasey did not. The fight was tiring and difficult but finally she won control. Careful not to step on any magicians Kasey swung her staff and knocked the demons away. Darkness overtook the sun as Kasey thought of all the innocent lives at stake, she barely noticed it. The magicians had stopped to watch in awe as she decimated the battlefield.

_Good puny magicians, _Kasey thought. _You're out of the way. _ The demons ran off in less than a minute and Kasey's avatar flickered. She fell down, unconscious. Marcus rushed forward and caught her. The magicians that specialized in medicine crowded round and sent the others away. They checked vital organs, heartbeats and anything else. The crowd of magicians held their breath. One of the magician rose. The crowd tensed.

"She's alive," The magician started and instantly the crowd burst into loud cheers. "Buts she's in a coma" The magicians fell silent. Their most powerful fighter was in a coma? It seemed too ridiculous to be true. But it was. It was so terribly, so evilly, so saddening, true. And that was the one thing that stood out in the tenses silence.

"OI! Stop crowding round me!" a voice weakly called out, heard clearly from all sides from the battle field. It was Kasey! She was alive but weak, but alive! Cheers broke out!

"Oh, good you're awake." A snide voice called out. The cheers stopped.

"Shut up, Duke! You're not the king of the hill for Christ sake!" Kasey irritably snapped. The crowd was silent, No one crossed Duke. Duke ignored her and stalked up to Kasey.

"Just so you know I delivered the final strike." Kasey scoffed. _Yeah right, my brother, the most arrogant man in the world won! _

"I'm not stupid Duke! Kelly fought harder than you! She's 4 for god's sake, and she's outside fighting _your freaking _battles!" Kasey voice rang with sharpness and anger.

"FYI, I won this for you so you could save your petty reputation, as the snottiest, most spoilt, and arrogant, IDIOT! Don't expect any more favors." Kasey snarled without letting Duke reply.

"Oh, shut up! You're just jealous!" Duke whined.

That's it! THAT IS IT! You wanna treat me like trash when I'm the best fighter you got, then so be it! I'm leaving! Have fun losing, little brother! I HATE YOU! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH! GO FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES, YOU COWARD!" Kasey's voice had risen to a scream as she yelled at her twin. She was thrashing in her restraints the healer magicians tried to calm her.

Sometimes people got into fights like this but Duke could hear that she meant it this time. She stalked to obelisk on the pedestal outside the Nome and chanted a spell. No one made a move to stop her. When she was done she whirled around ripped of the necklace duke gave her for her 12th birthday and spat.

"I hate you, don't try to find me! I hate all you magicians too! You stand and watch Duke terrorize the younger kids! That's why we have literally no trainees! Think about that!" with that Kasey whirled and steppe into the portaled


	3. Chapter 3: Ben

**HALLLLOOO**

* * *

Duck ponds aren't very comfortable. Even when the hottest girl I've ever seen staring at you like an alien from outer space, they still aren't very comfortable. The girl jumps up and takes a pair of intricately decorated scissors.

OOo. Scissors. That's epic! I want scissors! Eh. Whatever, I'll just make a pair.

"Who the f-"

"LANGUAGE , GIRLIE!" I interrupt.

"Fine," she sighs., glaring at me."Who are you?"

"Benjamin Sedan." I say not bothering to lie."Roman demigod, son of Bellona and and - and you know what? Never mind."

"Kasey Collins.," she studies me for a second. " follower in the path of Shu, Egyptian god of air."

"Nice to meet ya. I'm hungry. What's in the sketchpad?" I say a bit randomly. Mabye its because I finally noticed how pretty she is.

Black hair that goes down to her knees and icy green eyes give her a graceful and quiet yet deadly look. A fedora was perched crookedly on her head. A messager bag was slung diagonally across her shoulders.

She glances down a t her sketch book.

"Yeah," she says finally. " let's get something to eat." Kasey gathers up her things and we set out into the streets of Manhattan


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**guys, I'm mad. Not insane mad but annoyed mad.I only have 5 REVIEWS! Yet i have over 450 VIEWS! Come on! If there is 450 of you guys then we can get 10 reviews! Jeesum! Please? No updates until I get ten reviews simple as that.**


	5. Bonus Chapter 2: Ben

**disclaimer i don't own nothin**

* * *

Being the son of Bellona people respect you, right? I mean seriously. It's true. Walking round town people stop and bow to you. After if you are the full-blooded brother to Preator Reyna it happens. So when I walk in new Rome with a terrible secret on my shoulders, they bow. Ironic, right? Well, they used to. Now they shun me after my secret was revealed.

That terrible secret is so deadly that I'm afraid to even write it down. I'm the son of the son of a descendant of Demeter and Bellona. There. You see it. Go ahead reread that sentence; Demeter AND Bellona .

"Benny!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts by my friend Rebecca. "I got it! I have the spell! You can leave!" She pants out of breath.

Rebecca is a daughter of Apollo and incredibly loyal its insane. Rebecca is only 11 but is helping me leave and never come back.

"Thanks, Bec. Thanks." I look at her sadly knowing I won't be able to see her ever again.

"What," she furrows her brow confused about my lack of enthusiasm. "You don't want to go?"

"Oh no! Bec I do, its just I wish you could come with me." I say.

"Oh silly! Once I find enough stuff for another spell I'll come find you!" She said as she set up the spell. The plaza was deserted and the day was bright. Suddenly a bright light illuminated the square. I get down on Rebecca 's level and hug her. She hugs me back not knowing the stakes.

"Tell Reyna that I couldn't take it. Don't her where I went." I say to Bec and release her. Bec grinned and waved goodbye.

"Okay! Remember me!" I nod and step into the portal.

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR YOU! Can you believe we have 11 reviews! We need 15 now! I'm not supposed to review myself this chapter! R&R!**


End file.
